Un simple bout de papier
by Midnight Rune
Summary: Et si Castiel arrêté de séché les cours comme sa soudainement ?Sa serait surement pas grâce au délégué mais plutôt a cause d'une autre personne dont la présence commence sérieusement a lui manqué et a l'énervé...POV Castiel et nom de la sucrette a remplacer par la votre !


**From :** Amour sucré ne m'appartient pas mais a ChiNoMiko sa créatrice.

**Pairing :** Sucrette / Castiel .

**Raiting :** K+ pour le langage de notre castiel.

**Mot de l'auteur :** C'est mon tout premier OS sur et aussi sur Amour Sucré alors forcément j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que sa soit quelque chose facile a comprendre vue mes idées loufoque ! Je vous laisse lire.

**Un simple bout de papier**

La rage. Ouais, j'ai la rage là, tout de suite maintenant alors qu'on est en cours de français. D'ailleurs, vous allez me dire, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en cours Castiel ? Toi qui d'habitude sèche toujours les cours ? »

Si je savais moi-même…Je ne me retrouverais pas dans cette salle avec tous ces idiots en train de suivre bêtement le cours ou de faire comme moi. Ignorant le professeur parce qu'on a mieux à faire que d'écouter ce qu'il rabâche depuis des semaines et des semaines !

Ouais je sais ça ne répond toujours pas a la question que vous êtes censé me poser ! Ça doit faire quelques semaines que je ne sèche plus…Et que je ne retire plus mon regard d' « elle ».

Elle, c'est la fille qui est arrivée dans Sweet Amoris il y a au moins un an maintenant, celle que j'ai ramenée chez elle après qu'elle ait découvert que je forme un groupe avec Lysandre mon meilleur pote, celle qui m'a empêché de fracasser la tête de cet abruti de délégué…

Celle avec qui j'ai passé une journée à la plage pendant les vacances, celle avec qui je me suis perdu dans la forêt lors de la course d'orientation dans la forêt, celle pour qui j'ai joué lors du concert de l'école qu'elle avait elle-même organisé.

Celle que j'ai fait pleurer par ma connerie aveugle quand Debrah, mon ex-petite amie, est revenue pour me proposer d'intégrer son groupe en tant que pro guitariste mais aussi celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma plus grande connerie.

Mais surtout…Celle dont je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard depuis tout ça et encore moins depuis que tous ces mecs lui tournent autour ! Déjà que j'avais failli péter un câble lorsque l'autre abruti blond…Drow ? Davis ? Drake ? Enfin l'abruti qui avait essayé de la draguer pendant les vacances !

Je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive….Avec Debrah ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et là d'un seul coup…J'ai envie qu'elle ne regarde que moi, qu'elle ne parle qu'à moi et qu'elle ne soit qu'avec moi, qu'à moi…

Le cas typique d'un animal possessif !

Alors pourquoi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette idiote m'ignore ?! Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé enfermés dans le laboratoire des sciences avec le lapin et qu'elle avait dû retirer son haut pour le choper elle ne me regarde plus en face et fait tout pour m'éviter !

Et la, elle sourit dans son coin en griffonnant ce symbole que je reconnaîtrais de loin entre mille. Ce symbole japonais ressemblant à un parapluie avec de chaque côté du plus long trait le nom des deux amoureux transis qui vous donnent envie de gerber tellement c'est mielleux…

Et rien que de voir ça j'ai déjà la furieuse envie de gueuler alors qu'on est en cours ! Je voie son prénom de loin, mais il n'y a rien de l'autre côté, visiblement elle ne l'a pas encore écrit…

J'ai pas envie de savoir, mais je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de ce foutu papier alors qu'elle dépose la pointe de son stylo noir sur la feuille pour écrire la première lettre du prénom du garçon de ses rêves.

Pile au bon moment la douce musique annonçant la fin de l'heure du cours appelée communément heure de torture pour certains retentit a mon oreille comme un son de délivrance encore plus prononcé pour une fois.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé vers elle avant de lui arracher la feuille des mains alors qu'elle rougissait a vue d'œil.

Un trait, un simple trait en guise de première lettre… Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être un L hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Lysandre…

Sans même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait j'avais écrasé la pauvre feuille entre mes mains avant de la balancer sur la table, le regard vague malgré les appels de la jeune fille qui hantait mes pensée.

-Castiel… ?Tu…Tu m'en veux ?

-T'en vouloir de quoi ? De savoir que celui que tu aime est mon meilleur pote ? Faut pas rêver ma vieille, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais pleurnicher a tes genoux parce que t'aime quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me répondre que je suis sorti de la salle A pour partir m'isoler dans le gymnase. C'est le seul endroit où ces deux idiots ne viendront pas et ne me verront pas dans cet état…j'ai honte, j'ai encore aboyé sur elle comme un chien trop fier de lui avant de détaler sans savoir si c'était vrai. Non mais quel con je vous jure !

Je ne suis retourné dans la salle qu'une fois calmé et avec la seule envie de m'excuser auprès de mon amie. Elle devait m'en vouloir, j'en avais fais des conneries mais celle-là devait être la pire !

Il n'y avait personne dans la classe quand je suis entré à part les affaires de tous les élèves, et une feuille par si ma curiosité ne m'avait pas suffi pour aujourd'hui, je l'ai ramassé avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La feuille était froissée, avec quelques gouttes d'eau tâchant et brouillant ce qui était marqué dessus mais pas assez pour que je ne reconnaisse pas la feuille sur laquelle écrivait sucrette tout a l' taches…ça devait surement être des larmes et il fallait vraiment être con pour ne pas deviner que c'était ma faute si la propriétaire du bout de papier avait pleuré...

Tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je me répétais intérieurement que j'étais un véritable connard impulsif avant de baisser les yeux sur le dessin encore le fameux parapluie, avec son prénom a elle, Sucrette, et un autre complètement écrit cette fois-ci.

J'étais tellement absorbé parce que je venais de lire que quelques minutes avaient passé avant que je n'entende un bruit de pas ayant suivi une ouverture de porte, pour brusquement s'arrêter a quelques mètres de moi.

Rien que pour une fois, je prie, j'espère que ça soit cette idiote en me retournant pour voir que c'est elle, les yeux encore rougis par ses dernières larmes, ses beaux yeux d'une couleur transperçant l'âme de quiconque la regarderait et qui se sont écarquillés en me voyant.

Elle aurait du fuir, maintenant qu'elle est là…Le méchant chien va sauter sur sa proie.

Un sourire, alors que je lui montre ma trouvaille et je fais rougir de gêne son petit visage plein de naïveté à nouveau alors que je me délecte de la vue de son corps tremblant face a moi.

-Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un « L » mais un « C »…

J'attends une réponse, une réaction de sa part avant de me retenir de laisser mon sourire s'agrandir en la voyant prendre la fuite après avoir bégayer un semblant de phrase.

Tant pis pour ceux qui passaient dans le couloir a ce moment-là, tout ce que je veux c'est rattraper sucrette mais mine de rien elle coure vite la bougre !

Mais quand on est bête et effarouché, on ne regarde pas où on fonce, on finit dans un endroit sans issue avec la personne qu'on a fui. Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux d'avoir les clés de notre salle de répétition a Lysandre et moi pour une fois !

Maintenant, alors que je la voie bafouiller des excuses pour s'échapper je peux réaliser mes derniers fantasmes dont elle est la cause.

La pousser contre un mur et la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes en bloquant ses lèvres contre les miennes, profitant ainsi du silence et d'un baiser au gout salé avant de finalement poser mon front contre le sien pour admirer son air perdu.

-m-mais…p-pourquoi t'as fait ça… ?

-Parce que les idiots s'assemblent et que je sais très bien mentir. Tu m'a quand même pas cru tout a l'heure ?

-a-arrête ça se fait pas tu te moques de moi comme d'habitude j'en suis sure ! Et puis si tu te moquais de moi pourquoi tu m'a sortie une vacherie pareille tout a l'heure ?!

-….Me force pas à le dire, c'est gênant…

-Si tu ne me le dis pas je ne te croirais pas.

La sale petite peste…je le voie d'ici son sourire plein de sous-entendus et promesses de mille supplices tant que j'aurais pas répondu a sa fichue question !Tant pis j'abdique, sur ce coup-la j'avais pas le choix.

-Tss…T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets toi ! Ça t'ai jamais arrivé d'être jalouse parce que le mec que t'aime te fait penser qu'il en aime une autre que toi ?!

-Non pas du tout…

-Menteuse, ça se voit sur ton visage~

-C'est parce que je t'aime que je te supporte.

-…Et c'est parce que je t'aime que j'adore t'emmerder à longueur de journée.

Finalement, cette histoire avec ce fichu lapin et décider d'arrêter de venir en cours n'avait pas été si mal quand j'y repense…C'est grâce a ça que j'ai enfin attrapé ma proie et que je ne la lâche plus depuis tout ce temps. Et tout ça, grâce a un simple bout de papier.

Voila c'est la fin de mon premier OS ! J'accepte toutes les critiques et commentaires que vous pourrez faire sur cette petite histoire.

J'espère simplement que sa vous a plu.


End file.
